oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce "Not Batman" Wayne (born 1980) is an American politician, businessman and author. He served as the 47th President of the United States from 2029 to 2037. He is considered one of the greatest Presidents of all time. Businessman career Bruce Wayne was the owner of Wayne Industries until 2027, which he resigned to run for the Presidency of the United States as a Independent. As Owner of Wayne Industries, he sold a bunch of advanced war technologies which changed human ways of combat forever. He would become a billionaire in 2024. Books Wayne published many books when he was a teenager in the 1990s and 2000s, such as "Who is Batman and is he real?" and "The Legend of Mansword!" 2028 presidential run On July 18, 2027, after retiring as CEO of Wayne Industries, he announced his campaign for the presidency of the United States as an Independent. He campaigned for solar energy, ending the wars in Venezuela and Iran, lowering government spending, abolishing the Federal Reserve and other things. He was described as a "new age populist" by many media outlets. He would face Democrat Vice President Kamala Harris and Republican U.S Senator James Lankford of Oklahoma. Due to polling, he was able to be in the presidential debates. He would attack Harris on her decisions as a prosecute and would attack Lankford for his support for the Patriot Act. Many of the public thought Wayne did really good in the debates, with 80% of Americans saying he won the debate. On November 7, Wayne would easily defeat Harris and Lankford in a landslide, winning 329 electoral votes and 54% of the popular vote. Presidency (2029-2037) Inauguration Wayne was inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States on January 20, 2029. His inauguration would be the most invited in American history, and Presidents Joe Biden, Donald Trump, Barack Obama, George W. Bush and Bill Clinton all attended. Influential populists such as Former U.S Senator Bernie Sanders and Former U.S Representative Ron Paul of Texas attended the inauguration. At the inauguration, he would make a historical speech. "As a white-working class American that grew up poor in the slums of Chicago, I never thought I would be in such a high position. I thought I would work in a dirty factory in the slums of Chicago. But God helped me be a successful businessman, a successful author and hopefully he will help me be one of the greatest Presidents in the history of this country. The reason why I wanted to become the President of the United States is to fix the broken system we have in this country, Americans are struggling to make a living, former college students are in massive debt, and many Americans turn to drugs and crime. I have seen it all in the slums of Chicago, It has happen to many people regardless of race and gender. But, the politicians, instead of helping their people, they want to go spend reckless amounts of money on wars that don't benefit us Americans, print more money so inflation will go up on everyday goods, being more immigrants that won't help us, and still rely on oil and gas so future generations have to experience climate change at it's worst, regardless of political party. Democrats and Republicans just want to keep the status quo, they both support the wars, both support inflation, both support massive migration from third world countries such as Mexico, Cuba, the Middle East, etc., and both support the oil business. But today, that will change, As President of the United States, I would bring all the troops home from Venezuela and Iran, lower taxes for all, lower government spending, deport the people who have no right to be here, be more strict on corruption and invest in alternative energy. We can do this, it will be hard, but I believe we can. Time to end "crony capitalism" and establish a system that can work of all Americans, rich or poor, white or black, Hispanic or Asian, men or women, gays or straights, conservatives or liberals, religious or not, We can do this. So help me my lord!" - Bruce Wayne, 2029 The speech was overwhelmingly approved by Americans, with 95% of Americans approving. Presidential Cabinet of Bruce Wayne See: The Presidential Cabinet of Bruce Wayne 2029 - The First Year Withdrawing Troops from Venezuela and Iran One of President Wayne's first accomplishments as President was to withdrew troops from the Venezuelan War, which was started in 2020 under the Trump Administration and was continued though the Biden Administration. This was successful and President Wayne's approval rating skyrocketed in 2030 due to this. He would also withdraw troops from the Iran War, which started in 2022 after Iranian government planned an attack on Jerusalem, the capital of Israel. When announced withdrawing from Iran, he said "The Job in Iran is done. We should get out of there now." See Also Category:Presidents of the United States Category:ASB Category:Politics Category:United States